priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Season 47 Showcases
The showcases from Season 47. Gallery The First Showcases of the 47th Season (September 17, 2018, #8411K) showcasesseason47premiere1.jpg showcasesseason47premiere2.jpg showcasesseason47premiere3.jpg showcasesseason47premiere4.jpg showcasesseason47premiere5.jpg showcasesseason47premiere6.jpg showcasesseason47premiere7.jpg showcasesseason47premiere8.jpg showcasesseason47premiere9.jpg showcasesseason47premiere10.jpg showcasesseason47premiere11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $48,350. showcasesseason47premiere12.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $38,327. showcasesseason47premiere13.jpg showcasesseason47premiere14.jpg showcasesseason47premiere15.jpg showcasesseason47premiere16.jpg showcasesseason47premiere17.jpg showcasesseason47premiere18.jpg showcasesseason47premiere19.jpg September 18, 2018 (#8412K) showcases(9-18-2018)1.jpg showcases(9-18-2018)2.jpg showcases(9-18-2018)3.jpg showcases(9-18-2018)4.jpg showcases(9-18-2018)5.jpg showcases(9-18-2018)6.jpg showcases(9-18-2018)7.jpg showcases(9-18-2018)8.jpg showcases(9-18-2018)9.jpg showcases(9-18-2018)10.jpg showcases(9-18-2018)11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $27,464. showcases(9-18-2018)12.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $24,463. showcases(9-18-2018)13.jpg showcases(9-18-2018)14.jpg showcases(9-18-2018)15.jpg showcases(9-18-2018)16.jpg showcases(9-18-2018)17.jpg showcases(9-18-2018)18.jpg September 19, 2018 (#8413K) showcases(9-19-2018)1.jpg showcases(9-19-2018)2.jpg showcases(9-19-2018)3.jpg showcases(9-19-2018)4.jpg showcases(9-19-2018)5.jpg showcases(9-19-2018)6.jpg showcases(9-19-2018)7.jpg showcases(9-19-2018)8.jpg showcases(9-19-2018)9.jpg showcases(9-19-2018)10.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $36,668. showcases(9-19-2018)11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $29,766. showcases(9-19-2018)12.jpg showcases(9-19-2018)13.jpg showcases(9-19-2018)14.jpg showcases(9-19-2018)15.jpg showcases(9-19-2018)16.jpg showcases(9-19-2018)17.jpg September 20, 2018 (#8414K) showcases(9-20-2018)1.jpg showcases(9-20-2018)2.jpg showcases(9-20-2018)3.jpg showcases(9-20-2018)4.jpg showcases(9-20-2018)5.jpg showcases(9-20-2018)6.jpg showcases(9-20-2018)7.jpg showcases(9-20-2018)8.jpg showcases(9-20-2018)9.jpg showcases(9-20-2018)10.jpg showcases(9-20-2018)11.jpg showcases(9-20-2018)12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $30,850. showcases(9-20-2018)13.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $27,380. showcases(9-20-2018)14.jpg|Mary has won a total of $32,050. showcases(9-20-2018)15.jpg showcases(9-20-2018)16.jpg showcases(9-20-2018)17.jpg showcases(9-20-2018)18.jpg First Double Overbid of the 47th Season (September 21, 2018, #8415K, aired out of order on November 13) showcases(11-13-2018)1.jpg showcases(11-13-2018)2.jpg showcases(11-13-2018)3.jpg showcases(11-13-2018)4.jpg showcases(11-13-2018)5.jpg showcases(11-13-2018)6.jpg showcases(11-13-2018)7.jpg showcases(11-13-2018)8.jpg showcases(11-13-2018)9.jpg showcases(11-13-2018)10.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $31,955. showcases(11-13-2018)11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $23,262. showcases(11-13-2018)12.jpg showcases(11-13-2018)13.jpg showcases(11-13-2018)14.jpg showcases(11-13-2018)15.jpg Breast Cancer Awareness Showcases (October 1, 2018, #8431K) showcases(10-1-2018)1.jpg showcases(10-1-2018)2.jpg showcases(10-1-2018)3.jpg showcases(10-1-2018)4.jpg showcases(10-1-2018)5.jpg showcases(10-1-2018)6.jpg showcases(10-1-2018)7.jpg showcases(10-1-2018)8.jpg showcases(10-1-2018)9.jpg showcases(10-1-2018)10.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $53,917. showcases(10-1-2018)11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $38,888. showcases(10-1-2018)12.jpg showcases(10-1-2018)13.jpg showcases(10-1-2018)14.jpg showcases(10-1-2018)15.jpg showcases(10-1-2018)16.jpg Big Money Week Showcases - Day 1 (October 8, 2018, #8441K, aired out of order on October 11) showcases(10-11-2018)1.jpg showcases(10-11-2018)2.jpg showcases(10-11-2018)3.jpg showcases(10-11-2018)4.jpg showcases(10-11-2018)5.jpg showcases(10-11-2018)6.jpg showcases(10-11-2018)7.jpg showcases(10-11-2018)8.jpg showcases(10-11-2018)9.jpg showcases(10-11-2018)10.jpg showcases(10-11-2018)11.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $46,910. showcases(10-11-2018)12.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $49,455. showcases(10-11-2018)13.jpg showcases(10-11-2018)14.jpg showcases(10-11-2018)15.jpg showcases(10-11-2018)16.jpg showcases(10-11-2018)17.jpg showcases(10-11-2018)18.jpg showcases(10-11-2018)19.jpg showcases(10-11-2018)20.jpg Big Money Week Showcases - Day 2 (October 9, 2018, #8442K) showcases(10-9-2018)1.jpg showcases(10-9-2018)2.jpg|$4,000 in Cash showcases(10-9-2018)3.jpg showcases(10-9-2018)4.jpg showcases(10-9-2018)5.jpg showcases(10-9-2018)6.jpg showcases(10-9-2018)7.jpg showcases(10-9-2018)8.jpg showcases(10-9-2018)9.jpg showcases(10-9-2018)10.jpg showcases(10-9-2018)11.jpg showcases(10-9-2018)12.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $23,602. showcases(10-9-2018)13.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $38,844. showcases(10-9-2018)14.jpg showcases(10-9-2018)15.jpg showcases(10-9-2018)16.jpg showcases(10-9-2018)17.jpg showcases(10-9-2018)18.jpg showcases(10-9-2018)19.jpg Big Money Week Showcases - Day 3 (October 10, 2018, #8443K) showcases(10-10-2018)1.jpg showcases(10-10-2018)2.jpg showcases(10-10-2018)3.jpg showcases(10-10-2018)4.jpg showcases(10-10-2018)5.jpg showcases(10-10-2018)6.jpg showcases(10-10-2018)7.jpg showcases(10-10-2018)8.jpg showcases(10-10-2018)9.jpg showcases(10-10-2018)10.jpg showcases(10-10-2018)11.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $38,259. showcases(10-10-2018)12.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $36,917. showcases(10-10-2018)13.jpg showcases(10-10-2018)14.jpg showcases(10-10-2018)15.jpg showcases(10-10-2018)16.jpg showcases(10-10-2018)17.jpg Big Money Week Showcases - Day 4 (October 11, 2018, #8444K, aired out of order on October 8) showcases(10-8-2018)1.jpg showcases(10-8-2018)2.jpg showcases(10-8-2018)3.jpg showcases(10-8-2018)4.jpg showcases(10-8-2018)5.jpg showcases(10-8-2018)6.jpg showcases(10-8-2018)7.jpg showcases(10-8-2018)8.jpg showcases(10-8-2018)9.jpg showcases(10-8-2018)10.jpg showcases(10-8-2018)11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $39,297. showcases(10-8-2018)12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $27,253. showcases(10-8-2018)13.jpg showcases(10-8-2018)14.jpg showcases(10-8-2018)15.jpg showcases(10-8-2018)16.jpg showcases(10-8-2018)17.jpg showcases(10-8-2018)18.jpg Big Money Week Showcases - Day 5 (October 12, 2018, #8445K) showcases(10-12-2018)1.jpg showcases(10-12-2018)2.jpg showcases(10-12-2018)3.jpg showcases(10-12-2018)4.jpg showcases(10-12-2018)5.jpg showcases(10-12-2018)6.jpg showcases(10-12-2018)7.jpg showcases(10-12-2018)8.jpg showcases(10-12-2018)9.jpg showcases(10-12-2018)10.jpg showcases(10-12-2018)11.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $32,899. showcases(10-12-2018)12.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $39,532. showcases(10-12-2018)13.jpg showcases(10-12-2018)14.jpg showcases(10-12-2018)15.jpg showcases(10-12-2018)16.jpg showcases(10-12-2018)17.jpg Halloween Showcases (October 31, 2018, #8473K) showcaseshalloween2018-1.jpg showcaseshalloween2018-2.jpg showcaseshalloween2018-3.jpg showcaseshalloween2018-4.jpg showcaseshalloween2018-5.jpg showcaseshalloween2018-6.jpg showcaseshalloween2018-7.jpg showcaseshalloween2018-8.jpg showcaseshalloween2018-9.jpg showcaseshalloween2018-10.jpg showcaseshalloween2018-11.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $43,316. showcaseshalloween2018-12.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $34,453. showcaseshalloween2018-13.jpg showcaseshalloween2018-14.jpg showcaseshalloween2018-15.jpg showcaseshalloween2018-16.jpg showcaseshalloween2018-17.jpg Veteran's Day Showcases (November 9, 2018, #8485K) showcasesveterans2018-1.jpg showcasesveterans2018-2.jpg showcasesveterans2018-3.jpg showcasesveterans2018-4.jpg showcasesveterans2018-5.jpg Presented By Toni Trucks & Judd Lormand From The CBS Military Drama "Seal Team" showcasesveterans2018-6.jpg showcasesveterans2018-7.jpg showcasesveterans2018-8.jpg showcasesveterans2018-9.jpg showcasesveterans2018-10.jpg showcasesveterans2018-11.jpg showcasesveterans2018-12.jpg showcasesveterans2018-13.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $46,983. showcasesveterans2018-14.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $50,893. showcasesveterans2018-15.jpg showcasesveterans2018-16.jpg showcasesveterans2018-17.jpg showcasesveterans2018-18.jpg showcasesveterans2018-19.jpg Thanksgiving Showcases (November 21, 2018, #8503K) showcasesthanksgiving2018-1.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2018-2.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2018-3.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2018-4.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2018-5.jpg Presented by Chef Catherine McCord showcasesthanksgiving2018-6.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2018-7.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2018-8.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2018-9.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2018-10.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2018-11.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2018-12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $34,357. showcasesthanksgiving2018-13.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $29,554. showcasesthanksgiving2018-14.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2018-15.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2018-16.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2018-17.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2018-18.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2018-19.jpg Cyber Monday Showcases (November 26, 2018, #8511K) showcases(11-26-2018)1.jpg showcases(11-26-2018)2.jpg showcases(11-26-2018)3.jpg showcases(11-26-2018)4.jpg showcases(11-26-2018)5.jpg showcases(11-26-2018)6.jpg showcases(11-26-2018)7.jpg showcases(11-26-2018)8.jpg showcases(11-26-2018)9.jpg showcases(11-26-2018)10.jpg showcases(11-26-2018)11.jpg showcases(11-26-2018)12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $25,621. showcases(11-26-2018)13.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $30,549. showcases(11-26-2018)14.jpg showcases(11-26-2018)15.jpg showcases(11-26-2018)16.jpg showcases(11-26-2018)17.jpg showcases(11-26-2018)18.jpg showcases(11-26-2018)19.jpg showcases(11-26-2018)20.jpg Christmas Showcases - Day 1 (December 17, 2018, #8541K) showcases(12-17-2018)1.jpg showcases(12-17-2018)2.jpg showcases(12-17-2018)3.jpg showcases(12-17-2018)4.jpg showcases(12-17-2018)5.jpg showcases(12-17-2018)6.jpg showcases(12-17-2018)7.jpg showcases(12-17-2018)8.jpg showcases(12-17-2018)9.jpg showcases(12-17-2018)10.jpg showcases(12-17-2018)11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $25,603. showcases(12-17-2018)12.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $34,726. showcases(12-17-2018)13.jpg|Carolyn has won a total of $26,448. showcases(12-17-2018)14.jpg showcases(12-17-2018)15.jpg showcases(12-17-2018)16.jpg showcases(12-17-2018)17.jpg showcases(12-17-2018)18.jpg Christmas Showcases - Day 2 (December 18, 2018, #8542K) showcases(12-18-2018)1.jpg showcases(12-18-2018)2.jpg showcases(12-18-2018)3.jpg showcases(12-18-2018)4.jpg showcases(12-18-2018)5.jpg showcases(12-18-2018)6.jpg showcases(12-18-2018)7.jpg showcases(12-18-2018)8.jpg showcases(12-18-2018)9.jpg showcases(12-18-2018)10.jpg showcases(12-18-2018)11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $31,537. showcases(12-18-2018)12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $34,436. showcases(12-18-2018)13.jpg showcases(12-18-2018)14.jpg showcases(12-18-2018)15.jpg showcases(12-18-2018)16.jpg Christmas Showcases - Day 3 (December 19, 2018, #8543K) showcases(12-19-2018)1.jpg showcases(12-19-2018)2.jpg showcases(12-19-2018)3.jpg showcases(12-19-2018)4.jpg|$3,000 in Cash showcases(12-19-2018)5.jpg showcases(12-19-2018)6.jpg showcases(12-19-2018)7.jpg showcases(12-19-2018)8.jpg showcases(12-19-2018)9.jpg showcases(12-19-2018)10.jpg showcases(12-19-2018)11.jpg showcases(12-19-2018)12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $36,350. showcases(12-19-2018)13.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $32,351. showcases(12-19-2018)14.jpg showcases(12-19-2018)15.jpg showcases(12-19-2018)16.jpg showcases(12-19-2018)17.jpg showcases(12-19-2018)18.jpg Christmas Showcases - Day 4 (December 20, 2018, #8544K) showcases(12-20-2018)1.jpg showcases(12-20-2018)2.jpg showcases(12-20-2018)3.jpg showcases(12-20-2018)4.jpg showcases(12-20-2018)5.jpg showcases(12-20-2018)6.jpg showcases(12-20-2018)7.jpg showcases(12-20-2018)8.jpg showcases(12-20-2018)9.jpg showcases(12-20-2018)10.jpg showcases(12-20-2018)11.jpg showcases(12-20-2018)12.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $27,274. showcases(12-20-2018)13.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $33,449. showcases(12-20-2018)14.jpg|Howard has won a total of $29,114. showcases(12-20-2018)15.jpg showcases(12-20-2018)16.jpg showcases(12-20-2018)17.jpg Christmas Showcases - Day 5 (December 21, 2018, #8545K) showcases(12-21-2018)1.jpg showcases(12-21-2018)2.jpg showcases(12-21-2018)3.jpg showcases(12-21-2018)4.jpg showcases(12-21-2018)5.jpg showcases(12-21-2018)6.jpg showcases(12-21-2018)7.jpg showcases(12-21-2018)8.jpg showcases(12-21-2018)9.jpg showcases(12-21-2018)10.jpg showcases(12-21-2018)11.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $37,669. showcases(12-21-2018)12.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $39,948. showcases(12-21-2018)13.jpg showcases(12-21-2018)14.jpg showcases(12-21-2018)15.jpg showcases(12-21-2018)16.jpg showcases(12-21-2018)17.jpg Christmas Eve Family Reunion Showcases (December 24, 2018, #8551K) showcaseschristmaseve2018-1.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2018-2.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2018-3.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2018-4.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2018-5.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2018-6.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2018-7.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2018-8.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2018-9.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2018-10.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2018-11.jpg|The ARP of their showcase is $42,663. showcaseschristmaseve2018-12.jpg|The ARP of their showcase is $39,974. showcaseschristmaseve2018-13.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2018-14.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2018-15.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2018-16.jpg Last Double Overbid of 2018 (December 26, 2018, #8553K, aired out of order on July 16, 2019, originally rescheduled to air on July 17, 2019) showcases(7-16-2019)1.jpg showcases(7-16-2019)2.jpg showcases(7-16-2019)3.jpg showcases(7-16-2019)4.jpg showcases(7-16-2019)5.jpg showcases(7-16-2019)6.jpg showcases(7-16-2019)7.jpg showcases(7-16-2019)8.jpg showcases(7-16-2019)9.jpg showcases(7-16-2019)10.jpg showcases(7-16-2019)11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $29,595. showcases(7-16-2019)12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $21,275. showcases(7-16-2019)13.jpg showcases(7-16-2019)14.jpg showcases(7-16-2019)15.jpg showcases(7-16-2019)16.jpg showcases(7-16-2019)17.jpg The Best of 2018 Special Showcases (December 31, 2018, #8561K) showcasesbestof2018special1.jpg showcasesbestof2018special2.jpg showcasesbestof2018special3.jpg showcasesbestof2018special4.jpg showcasesbestof2018special5.jpg showcasesbestof2018special6.jpg showcasesbestof2018special7.jpg showcasesbestof2018special8.jpg showcasesbestof2018special9.jpg showcasesbestof2018special10.jpg showcasesbestof2018special11.jpg showcasesbestof2018special12.jpg showcasesbestof2018special13.jpg showcasesbestof2018special14.jpg showcasesbestof2018special15.jpg showcasesbestof2018special16.jpg showcasesbestof2018special17.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $36,513. showcasesbestof2018special18.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $41,325. showcasesbestof2018special19.jpg showcasesbestof2018special20.jpg showcasesbestof2018special21.jpg showcasesbestof2018special22.jpg showcasesbestof2018special23.jpg showcasesbestof2018special24.jpg showcasesbestof2018special25.jpg First Showcases & Double Overbid of 2019 (January 2, 2019, #8563K) showcases(1-2-2019)1.jpg showcases(1-2-2019)2.jpg showcases(1-2-2019)3.jpg showcases(1-2-2019)4.jpg showcases(1-2-2019)5.jpg showcases(1-2-2019)6.jpg showcases(1-2-2019)7.jpg showcases(1-2-2019)8.jpg showcases(1-2-2019)9.jpg showcases(1-2-2019)10.jpg showcases(1-2-2019)11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $25,270. showcases(1-2-2019)12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $30,392. showcases(1-2-2019)13.jpg showcases(1-2-2019)14.jpg showcases(1-2-2019)15.jpg showcases(1-2-2019)16.jpg A $2 Overbid in the Showcase (January 3, 2019, #8564K) showcases(1-3-2019)1.jpg showcases(1-3-2019)2.jpg|$2,500 in Cash showcases(1-3-2019)3.jpg showcases(1-3-2019)4.jpg showcases(1-3-2019)5.jpg showcases(1-3-2019)6.jpg showcases(1-3-2019)7.jpg showcases(1-3-2019)8.jpg showcases(1-3-2019)9.jpg showcases(1-3-2019)10.jpg showcases(1-3-2019)11.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $35,276. showcases(1-3-2019)12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $22,498. showcases(1-3-2019)13.jpg showcases(1-3-2019)14.jpg showcases(1-3-2019)15.jpg showcases(1-3-2019)16.jpg showcases(1-3-2019)17.jpg The Bold and the Beautiful's 8,000th Episode Celebration Showcases (January 4, 2019, #8565K) showcases(1-4-2019)1.jpg showcases(1-4-2019)2.jpg showcases(1-4-2019)3.jpg showcases(1-4-2019)4.jpg showcases(1-4-2019)5.jpg showcases(1-4-2019)6.jpg showcases(1-4-2019)7.jpg showcases(1-4-2019)8.jpg Presented by Katherine Kelly Lang and Don Diamont showcases(1-4-2019)9.jpg showcases(1-4-2019)10.jpg showcases(1-4-2019)11.jpg showcases(1-4-2019)12.jpg showcases(1-4-2019)13.jpg showcases(1-4-2019)14.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $37,512. showcases(1-4-2019)15.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $39,770. showcases(1-4-2019)16.jpg showcases(1-4-2019)17.jpg showcases(1-4-2019)18.jpg showcases(1-4-2019)19.jpg showcases(1-4-2019)20.jpg Super Bowl LIII Showcases (February 1, 2019, #8605K) Presented by John Dorenbos showcases(2-1-2019)1.jpg showcases(2-1-2019)2.jpg showcases(2-1-2019)3.jpg showcases(2-1-2019)4.jpg showcases(2-1-2019)5.jpg showcases(2-1-2019)6.jpg showcases(2-1-2019)7.jpg showcases(2-1-2019)8.jpg showcases(2-1-2019)9.jpg showcases(2-1-2019)10.jpg showcases(2-1-2019)11.jpg showcases(2-1-2019)12.jpg showcases(2-1-2019)13.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $42,379. showcases(2-1-2019)14.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $29,751. showcases(2-1-2019)15.jpg showcases(2-1-2019)16.jpg showcases(2-1-2019)17.jpg showcases(2-1-2019)18.jpg showcases(2-1-2019)19.jpg showcases(2-1-2019)20.jpg showcases(2-1-2019)21.jpg Music Week: Country Showcases (February 4, 2019, #8611K, aired out of order on February 6) showcases(2-6-2019)1.jpg showcases(2-6-2019)2.jpg showcases(2-6-2019)3.jpg showcases(2-6-2019)4.jpg showcases(2-6-2019)5.jpg showcases(2-6-2019)6.jpg showcases(2-6-2019)7.jpg showcases(2-6-2019)8.jpg showcases(2-6-2019)9.jpg showcases(2-6-2019)10.jpg showcases(2-6-2019)11.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $30,885. showcases(2-6-2019)12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $25,724. showcases(2-6-2019)13.jpg|Gwendolyn has won a total of $27,615. showcases(2-6-2019)14.jpg showcases(2-6-2019)15.jpg showcases(2-6-2019)16.jpg showcases(2-6-2019)17.jpg showcases(2-6-2019)18.jpg Music Week: Hip Hop Showcases (February 5, 2019, #8612K) showcases(2-5-2019)1.jpg showcases(2-5-2019)2.jpg showcases(2-5-2019)3.jpg showcases(2-5-2019)4.jpg showcases(2-5-2019)5.jpg showcases(2-5-2019)6.jpg showcases(2-5-2019)7.jpg showcases(2-5-2019)8.jpg showcases(2-5-2019)9.jpg showcases(2-5-2019)10.jpg showcases(2-5-2019)11.jpg showcases(2-5-2019)12.jpg showcases(2-5-2019)13.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $31,397. showcases(2-5-2019)14.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $29,499. showcases(2-5-2019)15.jpg showcases(2-5-2019)16.jpg showcases(2-5-2019)17.jpg showcases(2-5-2019)18.jpg showcases(2-5-2019)19.jpg showcases(2-5-2019)20.jpg showcases(2-5-2019)21.jpg showcases(2-5-2019)22.jpg showcases(2-5-2019)23.jpg Music Week: Rock & Roll Showcases (February 6, 2019, #8613K, aired out of order on February 4) showcases(2-4-2019)1.jpg showcases(2-4-2019)2.jpg showcases(2-4-2019)3.jpg showcases(2-4-2019)4.jpg showcases(2-4-2019)5.jpg Presented by KISS showcases(2-4-2019)6.jpg showcases(2-4-2019)7.jpg showcases(2-4-2019)8.jpg showcases(2-4-2019)9.jpg showcases(2-4-2019)10.jpg showcases(2-4-2019)11.jpg showcases(2-4-2019)12.jpg showcases(2-4-2019)13.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $46,650. showcases(2-4-2019)14.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $21,857. showcases(2-4-2019)15.jpg|Dave has won a total of $22,727. showcases(2-4-2019)16.jpg showcases(2-4-2019)17.jpg showcases(2-4-2019)18.jpg showcases(2-4-2019)19.jpg showcases(2-4-2019)20.jpg showcases(2-4-2019)21.jpg showcases(2-4-2019)22.jpg showcases(2-4-2019)23.jpg Music Week: EDM Showcases (February 7, 2019, #8614K) showcases(2-7-2019)1.jpg showcases(2-7-2019)2.jpg showcases(2-7-2019)3.jpg showcases(2-7-2019)4.jpg showcases(2-7-2019)5.jpg showcases(2-7-2019)6.jpg showcases(2-7-2019)7.jpg showcases(2-7-2019)8.jpg showcases(2-7-2019)9.jpg showcases(2-7-2019)10.jpg showcases(2-7-2019)11.jpg|The ARP of her sho0wcase is $29,507. showcases(2-7-2019)12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $25,531. showcases(2-7-2019)13.jpg|Shanay has won a total of $32,929. showcases(2-7-2019)14.jpg showcases(2-7-2019)15.jpg showcases(2-7-2019)16.jpg showcases(2-7-2019)17.jpg showcases(2-7-2019)18.jpg Music Week: Grammy Showcases (February 8, 2019, #8615K) showcases(2-8-2019)1.jpg showcases(2-8-2019)2.jpg showcases(2-8-2019)3.jpg showcases(2-8-2019)4.jpg showcases(2-8-2019)5.jpg showcases(2-8-2019)6.jpg showcases(2-8-2019)7.jpg showcases(2-8-2019)8.jpg showcases(2-8-2019)9.jpg showcases(2-8-2019)10.jpg showcases(2-8-2019)11.jpg showcases(2-8-2019)12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $28,601. showcases(2-8-2019)13.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $27,585. showcases(2-8-2019)14.jpg showcases(2-8-2019)15.jpg showcases(2-8-2019)16.jpg showcases(2-8-2019)17.jpg showcases(2-8-2019)18.jpg showcases(2-8-2019)19.jpg Valentine's Day Showcases (February 14, 2019, #8624K) showcasesvalentinesday2019-1.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2019-2.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2019-3.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2019-4.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2019-5.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2019-6.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2019-7.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2019-8.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2019-9.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2019-10.jpg|The ARP of their showcase is $33,283. showcasesvalentinesday2019-11.jpg|The ARP of their showcase is $45,614. showcasesvalentinesday2019-12.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2019-13.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2019-14.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2019-15.jpg Dream Car Week Showcases - Day 1 (February 18, 2019, #8631K, aired out of order on May 27) showcases(5-27-2019)1.jpg showcases(5-27-2019)2.jpg showcases(5-27-2019)3.jpg showcases(5-27-2019)4.jpg showcases(5-27-2019)5.jpg Presented by Jay Leno showcases(5-27-2019)6.jpg showcases(5-27-2019)7.jpg showcases(5-27-2019)8.jpg showcases(5-27-2019)9.jpg showcases(5-27-2019)10.jpg|The ARP of Sierra's showcase is $58,949. showcases(5-27-2019)11.jpg|The ARP of Sandra's showcase is $32,260. showcases(5-27-2019)12.jpg showcases(5-27-2019)13.jpg showcases(5-27-2019)14.jpg showcases(5-27-2019)15.jpg showcases(5-27-2019)16.jpg showcases(5-27-2019)17.jpg showcases(5-27-2019)18.jpg showcases(5-27-2019)19.jpg Dream Car Week Showcases - Day 2 (February 19, 2019, #8632K, aired out of order on May 28) showcases(5-28-2019)1.jpg showcases(5-28-2019)2.jpg showcases(5-28-2019)3.jpg showcases(5-28-2019)4.jpg showcases(5-28-2019)5.jpg showcases(5-28-2019)6.jpg showcases(5-28-2019)7.jpg showcases(5-28-2019)8.jpg showcases(5-28-2019)9.jpg showcases(5-28-2019)10.jpg showcases(5-28-2019)11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $30,829. showcases(5-28-2019)12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $32,272. showcases(5-28-2019)13.jpg|Zakia has won a total of $32,059. showcases(5-28-2019)14.jpg showcases(5-28-2019)15.jpg showcases(5-28-2019)16.jpg showcases(5-28-2019)17.jpg showcases(5-28-2019)18.jpg Dream Car Week Showcases - Day 3 (February 20, 2019, #8633K, aired out of order on May 29) showcases(5-29-2019)1.jpg showcases(5-29-2019)2.jpg showcases(5-29-2019)3.jpg showcases(5-29-2019)4.jpg showcases(5-29-2019)5.jpg showcases(5-29-2019)6.jpg showcases(5-29-2019)7.jpg showcases(5-29-2019)8.jpg showcases(5-29-2019)9.jpg showcases(5-29-2019)10.jpg showcases(5-29-2019)11.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $40,675. showcases(5-29-2019)12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $38,318. showcases(5-29-2019)13.jpg showcases(5-29-2019)14.jpg showcases(5-29-2019)15.jpg showcases(5-29-2019)16.jpg showcases(5-29-2019)17.jpg Dream Car Week Showcases - Day 4 (February 21, 2019, #8634K, aired out of order on May 30) showcases(5-30-2019)1.jpg showcases(5-30-2019)2.jpg showcases(5-30-2019)3.jpg showcases(5-30-2019)4.jpg showcases(5-30-2019)5.jpg showcases(5-30-2019)6.jpg showcases(5-30-2019)7.jpg showcases(5-30-2019)8.jpg showcases(5-30-2019)9.jpg showcases(5-30-2019)10.jpg showcases(5-30-2019)11.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $31,619. showcases(5-30-2019)12.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $29,262. showcases(5-30-2019)13.jpg|Michael has won a total of $31,292. showcases(5-30-2019)14.jpg showcases(5-30-2019)15.jpg showcases(5-30-2019)16.jpg Dream Car Week Showcases - Day 5 (February 22, 2019, #8635K, aired out of order on May 31) showcases(5-31-2019)1.jpg showcases(5-31-2019)2.jpg showcases(5-31-2019)3.jpg showcases(5-31-2019)4.jpg showcases(5-31-2019)5.jpg showcases(5-31-2019)6.jpg showcases(5-31-2019)7.jpg showcases(5-31-2019)8.jpg showcases(5-31-2019)9.jpg showcases(5-31-2019)10.jpg showcases(5-31-2019)11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $27,936. showcases(5-31-2019)12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $38,263. showcases(5-31-2019)13.jpg showcases(5-31-2019)14.jpg showcases(5-31-2019)15.jpg showcases(5-31-2019)16.jpg showcases(5-31-2019)17.jpg showcases(5-31-2019)18.jpg showcases(5-31-2019)19.jpg First 'No-Car in Showcase' of the 47th Season (March 13, 2019, #8663K, aired out of order on March 6) showcases(3-6-2019)1.jpg showcases(3-6-2019)2.jpg showcases(3-6-2019)3.jpg showcases(3-6-2019)4.jpg showcases(3-6-2019)5.jpg showcases(3-6-2019)6.jpg showcases(3-6-2019)7.jpg showcases(3-6-2019)8.jpg showcases(3-6-2019)9.jpg showcases(3-6-2019)10.jpg showcases(3-6-2019)11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $24,679. showcases(3-6-2019)12.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $31,873. showcases(3-6-2019)13.jpg|Amy has won a total of $33,428. showcases(3-6-2019)14.jpg showcases(3-6-2019)15.jpg showcases(3-6-2019)16.jpg showcases(3-6-2019)17.jpg Kids Week: Preschool Showcases (March 18, 2019, #8671K, aired out of order on April 22, originally rescheduled to air on March 11) showcases(4-22-2019)1.jpg showcases(4-22-2019)2.jpg showcases(4-22-2019)3.jpg showcases(4-22-2019)4.jpg showcases(4-22-2019)5.jpg showcases(4-22-2019)6.jpg showcases(4-22-2019)7.jpg showcases(4-22-2019)8.jpg showcases(4-22-2019)9.jpg showcases(4-22-2019)10.jpg showcases(4-22-2019)11.jpg|The ARP of their showcase is $38,365. showcases(4-22-2019)12.jpg|The ARP of their showcase is $53,822. showcases(4-22-2019)13.jpg showcases(4-22-2019)14.jpg showcases(4-22-2019)15.jpg showcases(4-22-2019)16.jpg showcases(4-22-2019)17.jpg Kids Week: Elementary Showcases (March 19, 2019, #8672K, aired out of order on April 23, originally rescheduled to air on March 12) showcases(4-23-2019)1.jpg showcases(4-23-2019)2.jpg showcases(4-23-2019)3.jpg showcases(4-23-2019)4.jpg showcases(4-23-2019)5.jpg showcases(4-23-2019)6.jpg showcases(4-23-2019)7.jpg showcases(4-23-2019)8.jpg showcases(4-23-2019)9.jpg showcases(4-23-2019)10.jpg showcases(4-23-2019)11.jpg|The ARP of their showcase is $32,897. showcases(4-23-2019)12.jpg|The ARP of their showcase is $26,811. showcases(4-23-2019)13.jpg showcases(4-23-2019)14.jpg showcases(4-23-2019)15.jpg showcases(4-23-2019)16.jpg showcases(4-23-2019)17.jpg showcases(4-23-2019)18.jpg showcases(4-23-2019)19.jpg showcases(4-23-2019)20.jpg Kids Week: Middle School Showcases (March 20, 2019, #8673K, aired out of order on April 24, originally rescheduled to air on March 13) showcases(4-24-2019)1.jpg showcases(4-24-2019)2.jpg showcases(4-24-2019)3.jpg showcases(4-24-2019)4.jpg showcases(4-24-2019)5.jpg showcases(4-24-2019)6.jpg showcases(4-24-2019)7.jpg showcases(4-24-2019)8.jpg showcases(4-24-2019)9.jpg showcases(4-24-2019)10.jpg showcases(4-24-2019)11.jpg|The ARP of their showcase is $39,599. showcases(4-24-2019)12.jpg|The ARP of their showcase is $33,620. showcases(4-24-2019)13.jpg showcases(4-24-2019)14.jpg showcases(4-24-2019)15.jpg showcases(4-24-2019)16.jpg showcases(4-24-2019)17.jpg showcases(4-24-2019)18.jpg Kids Week: High School Showcases (March 21, 2019, #8674K, aired out of order on April 25, originally rescheduled to air on March 14) showcases(4-25-2019)1.jpg showcases(4-25-2019)2.jpg showcases(4-25-2019)3.jpg showcases(4-25-2019)4.jpg showcases(4-25-2019)5.jpg showcases(4-25-2019)6.jpg showcases(4-25-2019)7.jpg showcases(4-25-2019)8.jpg showcases(4-25-2019)9.jpg showcases(4-25-2019)10.jpg showcases(4-25-2019)11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $22,294. showcases(4-25-2019)12.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $31,513. showcases(4-25-2019)13.jpg|Justice has won a total of $23,003. showcases(4-25-2019)14.jpg showcases(4-25-2019)15.jpg showcases(4-25-2019)16.jpg Kids Week: College Showcases (March 22, 2019, #8675K, aired out of order on April 26, originally rescheduled to air on March 15) showcases(4-26-2019)1.jpg showcases(4-26-2019)2.jpg showcases(4-26-2019)3.jpg showcases(4-26-2019)4.jpg showcases(4-26-2019)5.jpg showcases(4-26-2019)6.jpg showcases(4-26-2019)7.jpg showcases(4-26-2019)8.jpg showcases(4-26-2019)9.jpg showcases(4-26-2019)10.jpg showcases(4-26-2019)11.jpg showcases(4-26-2019)12.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $30,584. showcases(4-26-2019)13.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $23,405. showcases(4-26-2019)14.jpg|Rhyan has won a total of $27,415. showcases(4-26-2019)15.jpg showcases(4-26-2019)16.jpg showcases(4-26-2019)17.jpg showcases(4-26-2019)18.jpg April Fools Showcases (April 8, 2019, #8701K, aired out of order on April 1) showcasesaprilfools2019-1.jpg showcasesaprilfools2019-2.jpg|A YouThink 380Q Headset and a BrainPad showcasesaprilfools2019-3.jpg showcasesaprilfools2019-4.jpg|A MicroPODulator with a 1 Year Supply of Meal Pods showcasesaprilfools2019-5.jpg showcasesaprilfools2019-6.jpg|A Non-Stop Trip Around the World showcasesaprilfools2019-7.jpg|Ha! April Fools! That's NOT the real showcase. showcasesaprilfools2019-8.jpg|Here's the real first showcase, a trip to Paris... showcasesaprilfools2019-9.jpg|...and a Toyota Yaris L Sedan. showcasesaprilfools2019-10.jpg showcasesaprilfools2019-11.jpg showcasesaprilfools2019-12.jpg showcasesaprilfools2019-13.jpg showcasesaprilfools2019-14.jpg showcasesaprilfools2019-15.jpg showcasesaprilfools2019-16.jpg showcasesaprilfools2019-17.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $31,508. showcasesaprilfools2019-18.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $25,263. showcasesaprilfools2019-19.jpg showcasesaprilfools2019-20.jpg showcasesaprilfools2019-21.jpg showcasesaprilfools2019-22.jpg The Showcase Round w/ACM Awards Showcase (April 12, 2019, #8705K, aired out of order on April 4, originally rescheduled to air on April 5) showcases(4-4-2019)1.jpg showcases(4-4-2019)2.jpg showcases(4-4-2019)3.jpg showcases(4-4-2019)4.jpg showcases(4-4-2019)5.jpg showcases(4-4-2019)6.jpg showcases(4-4-2019)7.jpg showcases(4-4-2019)8.jpg showcases(4-4-2019)9.jpg showcases(4-4-2019)10.jpg showcases(4-4-2019)11.jpg showcases(4-4-2019)12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $27,998. showcases(4-4-2019)13.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $30,924. showcases(4-4-2019)14.jpg|Gianna has won a total of $29,213. showcases(4-4-2019)15.jpg showcases(4-4-2019)16.jpg showcases(4-4-2019)17.jpg showcases(4-4-2019)18.jpg showcases(4-4-2019)19.jpg showcases(4-4-2019)20.jpg The First Showcases With Two Male Models (April 25, 2019, #8724K, aired out of order on April 18) showcases(4-18-2019)1.jpg showcases(4-18-2019)2.jpg showcases(4-18-2019)3.jpg showcases(4-18-2019)4.jpg showcases(4-18-2019)5.jpg showcases(4-18-2019)6.jpg showcases(4-18-2019)7.jpg showcases(4-18-2019)8.jpg showcases(4-18-2019)9.jpg showcases(4-18-2019)10.jpg showcases(4-18-2019)11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $26,837. showcases(4-18-2019)12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $23,770. showcases(4-18-2019)13.jpg|Lisa has won a total of $28,998. showcases(4-18-2019)14.jpg showcases(4-18-2019)15.jpg showcases(4-18-2019)16.jpg showcases(4-18-2019)17.jpg showcases(4-18-2019)18.jpg showcases(4-18-2019)19.jpg Baby Shower Showcases (May 3, 2019, #8735K, aired out of order on March 25, originally rescheduled to air on April 26) showcases(3-25-2019)1.jpg showcases(3-25-2019)2.jpg showcases(3-25-2019)3.jpg showcases(3-25-2019)4.jpg showcases(3-25-2019)5.jpg showcases(3-25-2019)6.jpg showcases(3-25-2019)7.jpg showcases(3-25-2019)8.jpg showcases(3-25-2019)9.jpg showcases(3-25-2019)10.jpg showcases(3-25-2019)11.jpg|The ARP of their showcase is $29,482. showcases(3-25-2019)12.jpg|The ARP of their showcase is $20,264. showcases(3-25-2019)13.jpg showcases(3-25-2019)14.jpg showcases(3-25-2019)15.jpg showcases(3-25-2019)16.jpg showcases(3-25-2019)17.jpg showcases(3-25-2019)18.jpg showcases(3-25-2019)19.jpg Mother's Day Showcases (May 17, 2019, #8755K, aired out of order on May 10) showcasesmothersday2019-1.jpg showcasesmothersday2019-2.jpg showcasesmothersday2019-3.jpg showcasesmothersday2019-4.jpg showcasesmothersday2019-5.jpg showcasesmothersday2019-6.jpg showcasesmothersday2019-7.jpg showcasesmothersday2019-8.jpg showcasesmothersday2019-9.jpg showcasesmothersday2019-10.jpg showcasesmothersday2019-11.jpg showcasesmothersday2019-12.jpg|The ARP of their showcase is $34,318. showcasesmothersday2019-13.jpg|The ARP of their showcase is $42,611. showcasesmothersday2019-14.jpg showcasesmothersday2019-15.jpg showcasesmothersday2019-16.jpg showcasesmothersday2019-17.jpg showcasesmothersday2019-18.jpg showcasesmothersday2019-19.jpg Robert is $100 Away from a DSW (May 20, 2019, #8761K, aired out of order on May 15, originally rescheduled to air on May 13) showcases(5-15-2019)1.jpg showcases(5-15-2019)2.jpg showcases(5-15-2019)3.jpg showcases(5-15-2019)4.jpg showcases(5-15-2019)5.jpg showcases(5-15-2019)6.jpg showcases(5-15-2019)7.jpg showcases(5-15-2019)8.jpg showcases(5-15-2019)9.jpg showcases(5-15-2019)10.jpg showcases(5-15-2019)11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $22,309. showcases(5-15-2019)12.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $20,350. showcases(5-15-2019)13.jpg|Robert has won a total of $21,080. showcases(5-15-2019)14.jpg showcases(5-15-2019)15.jpg showcases(5-15-2019)16.jpg showcases(5-15-2019)17.jpg showcases(5-15-2019)18.jpg showcases(5-15-2019)19.jpg A $4,600 Bid in the Showcase (May 27, 2019, #8771K, aired out of order on May 20) showcases(5-20-2019)1.jpg showcases(5-20-2019)2.jpg showcases(5-20-2019)3.jpg showcases(5-20-2019)4.jpg showcases(5-20-2019)5.jpg showcases(5-20-2019)6.jpg showcases(5-20-2019)7.jpg showcases(5-20-2019)8.jpg showcases(5-20-2019)9.jpg showcases(5-20-2019)10.jpg showcases(5-20-2019)11.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $26,891. showcases(5-20-2019)12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $22,453. showcases(5-20-2019)13.jpg|Erin has won a total of $27,172. showcases(5-20-2019)14.jpg showcases(5-20-2019)15.jpg showcases(5-20-2019)16.jpg showcases(5-20-2019)17.jpg showcases(5-20-2019)18.jpg showcases(5-20-2019)19.jpg Last Double Overbid of the 47th Season (June 7, 2019, #8785K) showcases(6-7-2019)1.jpg showcases(6-7-2019)2.jpg showcases(6-7-2019)3.jpg showcases(6-7-2019)4.jpg showcases(6-7-2019)5.jpg showcases(6-7-2019)6.jpg showcases(6-7-2019)7.jpg showcases(6-7-2019)8.jpg showcases(6-7-2019)9.jpg showcases(6-7-2019)10.jpg showcases(6-7-2019)11.jpg showcases(6-7-2019)12.jpg showcases(6-7-2019)13.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $28,718. showcases(6-7-2019)14.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $25,286. showcases(6-7-2019)15.jpg showcases(6-7-2019)16.jpg showcases(6-7-2019)17.jpg showcases(6-7-2019)18.jpg June 10, 2019 (#8791K) showcases(6-10-2019)1.jpg showcases(6-10-2019)2.jpg showcases(6-10-2019)3.jpg showcases(6-10-2019)4.jpg showcases(6-10-2019)5.jpg showcases(6-10-2019)6.jpg showcases(6-10-2019)7.jpg showcases(6-10-2019)8.jpg showcases(6-10-2019)9.jpg showcases(6-10-2019)10.jpg showcases(6-10-2019)11.jpg showcases(6-10-2019)12.jpg showcases(6-10-2019)13.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $33,342. showcases(6-10-2019)14.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $26,801. showcases(6-10-2019)15.jpg showcases(6-10-2019)16.jpg showcases(6-10-2019)17.jpg showcases(6-10-2019)18.jpg showcases(6-10-2019)19.jpg showcases(6-10-2019)20.jpg showcases(6-10-2019)21.jpg showcases(6-10-2019)22.jpg showcases(6-10-2019)23.jpg June 11, 2019 (#8792K) showcases(6-11-2019)1.jpg showcases(6-11-2019)2.jpg showcases(6-11-2019)3.jpg showcases(6-11-2019)4.jpg showcases(6-11-2019)5.jpg showcases(6-11-2019)6.jpg showcases(6-11-2019)7.jpg|$5,000 in Cash showcases(6-11-2019)8.jpg showcases(6-11-2019)9.jpg showcases(6-11-2019)10.jpg showcases(6-11-2019)11.jpg showcases(6-11-2019)12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $26,660. showcases(6-11-2019)13.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $25,912. showcases(6-11-2019)14.jpg showcases(6-11-2019)15.jpg|Joshua has won a total of $27,784. showcases(6-11-2019)16.jpg showcases(6-11-2019)17.jpg showcases(6-11-2019)18.jpg showcases(6-11-2019)19.jpg showcases(6-11-2019)20.jpg showcases(6-11-2019)21.jpg June 12, 2019 (#8793K) showcases(6-12-2019)1.jpg showcases(6-12-2019)2.jpg showcases(6-12-2019)3.jpg showcases(6-12-2019)4.jpg showcases(6-12-2019)5.jpg showcases(6-12-2019)6.jpg showcases(6-12-2019)7.jpg showcases(6-12-2019)8.jpg showcases(6-12-2019)9.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $30,777. showcases(6-12-2019)10.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $29,342. showcases(6-12-2019)11.jpg|Robert has won a total of $32,157. showcases(6-12-2019)12.jpg showcases(6-12-2019)13.jpg showcases(6-12-2019)14.jpg showcases(6-12-2019)15.jpg showcases(6-12-2019)16.jpg showcases(6-12-2019)17.jpg showcases(6-12-2019)18.jpg June 13, 2019 (#8794K) showcases(6-13-2019)1.jpg showcases(6-13-2019)2.jpg showcases(6-13-2019)3.jpg showcases(6-13-2019)4.jpg showcases(6-13-2019)5.jpg showcases(6-13-2019)6.jpg showcases(6-13-2019)7.jpg showcases(6-13-2019)8.jpg showcases(6-13-2019)9.jpg showcases(6-13-2019)10.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $27,283. showcases(6-13-2019)11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $21,724. showcases(6-13-2019)12.jpg showcases(6-13-2019)13.jpg|Darcie has won a total of $28,157. showcases(6-13-2019)14.jpg showcases(6-13-2019)15.jpg showcases(6-13-2019)16.jpg showcases(6-13-2019)17.jpg showcases(6-13-2019)18.jpg showcases(6-13-2019)19.jpg June 14, 2019 (#8795K) showcases(6-14-2019)1.jpg showcases(6-14-2019)2.jpg showcases(6-14-2019)3.jpg showcases(6-14-2019)4.jpg showcases(6-14-2019)5.jpg showcases(6-14-2019)6.jpg showcases(6-14-2019)7.jpg showcases(6-14-2019)8.jpg showcases(6-14-2019)9.jpg showcases(6-14-2019)10.jpg showcases(6-14-2019)11.jpg showcases(6-14-2019)12.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $32,795. showcases(6-14-2019)13.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $29,508. showcases(6-14-2019)14.jpg showcases(6-14-2019)15.jpg|Lacey has won a total of $33,585. showcases(6-14-2019)16.jpg showcases(6-14-2019)17.jpg showcases(6-14-2019)18.jpg showcases(6-14-2019)19.jpg showcases(6-14-2019)20.jpg showcases(6-14-2019)21.jpg showcases(6-14-2019)22.jpg The Summer Beach Showcases (June 21, 2019, #8805K) showcasessummerbeach2019-1.jpg showcasessummerbeach2019-2.jpg showcasessummerbeach2019-3.jpg showcasessummerbeach2019-4.jpg showcasessummerbeach2019-5.jpg showcasessummerbeach2019-6.jpg showcasessummerbeach2019-7.jpg showcasessummerbeach2019-8.jpg showcasessummerbeach2019-9.jpg showcasessummerbeach2019-10.jpg showcasessummerbeach2019-11.jpg showcasessummerbeach2019-12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $33,471. showcasessummerbeach2019-13.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $25,540. showcasessummerbeach2019-14.jpg showcasessummerbeach2019-15.jpg showcasessummerbeach2019-16.jpg showcasessummerbeach2019-17.jpg showcasessummerbeach2019-18.jpg showcasessummerbeach2019-19.jpg showcasessummerbeach2019-20.jpg First Responder Showcases (July 1, 2019, #8811K, aired out of order on December 28, 2018) showcases(12-28-2018)1.jpg showcases(12-28-2018)2.jpg showcases(12-28-2018)3.jpg showcases(12-28-2018)4.jpg showcases(12-28-2018)5.jpg showcases(12-28-2018)6.jpg showcases(12-28-2018)7.jpg showcases(12-28-2018)8.jpg showcases(12-28-2018)9.jpg showcases(12-28-2018)10.jpg showcases(12-28-2018)11.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $53,742. showcases(12-28-2018)12.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $47,701. showcases(12-28-2018)13.jpg showcases(12-28-2018)14.jpg showcases(12-28-2018)15.jpg showcases(12-28-2018)16.jpg showcases(12-28-2018)17.jpg showcases(12-28-2018)18.jpg showcases(12-28-2018)19.jpg showcases(12-28-2018)20.jpg The 4th of July Showcases (July 4, 2019, #8814K) showcases(7-4-2019)1.jpg showcases(7-4-2019)2.jpg showcases(7-4-2019)3.jpg showcases(7-4-2019)4.jpg showcases(7-4-2019)5.jpg showcases(7-4-2019)6.jpg showcases(7-4-2019)7.jpg showcases(7-4-2019)8.jpg showcases(7-4-2019)9.jpg showcases(7-4-2019)10.jpg showcases(7-4-2019)11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $29,951. showcases(7-4-2019)12.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $33,486. showcases(7-4-2019)13.jpg showcases(7-4-2019)14.jpg showcases(7-4-2019)15.jpg showcases(7-4-2019)16.jpg showcases(7-4-2019)17.jpg showcases(7-4-2019)18.jpg showcases(7-4-2019)19.jpg Category:Showcases